Blue one
by EAUchiha
Summary: Dos almas unidas bajo una lluvia de estrellas. Basado en el Doujinshi 'Blue one' de Ohringood. Dedicado a AriCat-Hg


Hola, este es un pequeño regalo dedicado a **_AriCat-Hg_**, espero que puedas disfrutarlo al igual que todos.

Basado en el Doujinshi **'Blue one'** de **_Ohringood_**

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Blue one.**

Para un shinobi, pasar una noche al aire libre nunca ha representado un problema. La verdad es que a veces puede ser liberador, pero en una ocasión especial como esa, dormir al aire libre no es suficiente.

Sakura miraba encantada los alrededores de aquella aldea por donde iban de paso. Los puestos ambulantes, los aldeanos, las parejas rodeadas de entusiasmo y romanticismo, todo eso trae nostalgia a su corazón, pues le recuerda un poco a su hogar.

—Es precioso aquí, me encanta— dijo Sakura emocionada.

—Allí hay una posada— indicó Sasuke.

—Bienvenidos— saludó la anciana de la recepción al entrar.

—Buenas tardes, buscamos una habitación para dos— pidió ella amablemente.

—Casi todas las habitaciones están ocupadas, pero tengo lo ideal para una pareja que está de luna de miel como ustedes— sonrió.

—No estamos de luna de miel—aclaró ella con nerviosismo.

Aunque su matrimonio se había llevado a cabo hace unas pocas semanas, ellos ya habían disfrutado de su luna de miel y esa noche solamente querían una habitación para descansar y continuar con su viaje al siguiente día. Nada ostentoso para ahorrar algo de dinero, o eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba...

—Que lástima— se lamentó —La verdad es que esa habitación cuenta con una vista hermosa y tiene baño privado...

Sakura se mostró entusiasmada con la idea, pero también sabía que él no estaría de acuerdo por el precio que tendrían que pagar por una sola noche en ese lugar. Tal vez debería decirle a Sasuke que no le molestaría pasar la noche al aire libre como acostumbran...

—La tomamos— Sasuke puso el dinero en el mostrador.

—Que disfruten su estadía— la señora le entregó las llaves a él con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Gracias— comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación.

—Pero, Sasuke-kun, el precio...

—Es lo que tú querías, ¿no?— interrogó.

—Sí, pero ¿Cómo haremos a partir de ahora con los gastos?— debatió.

—Nos las arreglaremos— sentenció.

La pelirrosa no pudo contener su alegría al entrar a la habitación que habían adquirido, la verdad es que era hermosa y bastante espaciosa, valía la pena cada centavo que Sasuke pagó por ella. Una cama enorme, el baño tiene una tina lo suficientemente grande para ambos, además de un enorme ventanal que da una espectacular vista a la playa y una pequeña terraza.

—¡Salgamos a la playa a disfrutar del ocaso...!— la emoción de su rostro decayó al ver la mueca de fastidio del Uchiha —... debes estar cansado, mejor nos quedamos aquí.

—Vamos— accedió.

Se despojaron de sus capas y dejaron sus mochilas en la mesa. Sakura tomó su mano y caminaron juntos hasta la salida que da a la playa.

Sakura se sentó cerca de la orilla, donde las suaves olas alcancen a rozar sus sandalias y ella pueda sentir el agua en sus dedos. Él se sentó un poco más atrás, dándole su espacio, dedicándose únicamente a contemplar su espalda y escuchar atentamente sus divagaciones.

—Sabes— habló mientras hundía sus dedos en el agua que llegaba de las olas —Siempre que tengo la oportunidad de observar un ocaso tan maravilloso como este, no puedo evitar pensar en todos los crepúsculos que he contemplado desde que tengo uso de razón... en todas las veces que lo hicimos juntos como equipo y como ya no era lo mismo cuando te fuiste, deseaba volver a verlos contigo algún día...

—Lamento haber arruinado esos momentos...

—La verdad no lo hiciste— apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas y comenzó a levantarse —Porque al final, estás disfrutando esto a mi lado y ahora mismo solo puedo pensar en todos los atardeceres que podremos disfrutar juntos a partir de ahora.

—_Juntos...—_ pronunció en un susurro.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun, por desear compartir tu vida conmigo y permitirnos disfrutar del atardecer hasta el final de nuestras vidas— le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa.

Sasuke quedó atónito en ese momento, por alguna razón la veía más hermosa que nunca y no solamente era por causa del resplandor del último rayo de sol del día sobre ella, era ese resplandor propio de ella que siempre va a amar.

—Amo todo lo que hemos vivido juntos durante este viaje— lo tomó por la manga vacía, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la comisura de sus labios —Pero más que nada, te amo— sonrió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Permanecieron de pie, uno junto al otro, contemplando el cielo hasta que las estrellas brillaron en el cielo nocturno.

Sasuke pensó que esa vida llena de turbulencias que les había tocado, les impedía disfrutar de las bellezas de la naturaleza y se permitió esbozar una sonrisa ligera, porque no solo la vista era hermosa, también lo era la mujer que estaba a su lado, observando maravillada la lluvia de estrellas.

—Es tan fascinante...— masculló embelesada, estirando su brazo, deseando alcanzar las estrellas —Se siente como si realmente pudieras tocarlas— contó emocionada —Deberías intentarlo, cariño.

Él alzó su mano para complacerla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de alcanzarlas y dárselas a ella solo para verla feliz.

—¿Lo sientes? ¡Es maravilloso!

—Sí, lo hago...— sus ojos se perdieron en la majestuosidad del fenómeno astronómico.

—Tal vez no pueda tocar la estrellas— lo abrazó _—Pero a ti si puedo tocarte—_ susurró con una sonrisa.

Presionó las mejillas de ella con dos dedos, hasta hacerla fruncir los labios.

—No digas cosas de las que te podrías arrepentir después— entonces la besó.

**.**

**.**

.

Sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro, donde la ropa de ella ya había pasado a segundo plano –_excepto por su ropa interior_– y donde la fogosidad de sus besos calentaba sus almas.

—Estás muy complaciente hoy— rio cuando él la besó en la mejilla.

—Mis acciones tienen al menos un par de intenciones ocultas— le habló al oído.

—Aunque lo digas así— colocó una mano en la mejilla de él y juntó sus frentes —Puedo ver a través de ti. Sé que tratas de hacerme creer que este tipo de gestos tienen el único fin de seducirme, pero no, lo haces para demostrarme genuinamente que me amas. Pero eres demasiado orgulloso para expresarlo abiertamente, así que ya no finjas, amor mío. Eres libre de derribar todas tus barricadas conmigo, porque yo soy tu esposa.

—Eso lo he sabido desde siempre— posó su mano en su mejilla —Solo que aún no creo merecer a una mujer como tú a mi lado, por eso no he terminado de derrumbar las barricadas de las que hablas.

—Mereces la felicidad— sostuvo su mano —Y yo he estado dispuesta a otorgártela desde siempre.

—Sé que sí, y por esa razón decidí ir por ti— sonrió levemente —Pero si tengo una intención oculta bajo la manga.

—A ver— soltó una risita —Háblame de tus intenciones ocultas.

—Pretendo hacerte ver las estrellas a mi modo.

La recostó en la cama, ella pedía por él con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa expresión erótica a la que él difícilmente podría resistirse. Le sacó la blusa de tirantes que traía puesta y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión de sus senos.

—Bésame— pidió ella y él así lo hizo —_Tócame más...—_ suplicó en un susurro.

Sasuke obedeció, rendido ante ella. Bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna, hizo a un lado su pantys y comenzó a acariciarla. Sakura gemía, aferraba sus manos a la sábana y a la camiseta de él.

—Siempre pides cosas peligrosas y luego no puedes lidiar con lar consecuencias— sonrió con malicia antes de volver a besarla.

Su lengua recorría su boca hábilmente, arrancándole lentamente sus últimos vestigios de cordura. Mientras sus dedos entraban y salían de ella con rapidez, su pulgar acariciaba esa pequeña protuberancia destinada únicamente para dar placer.

Sakura silenció los gritos causados por su orgasmo en la boca de él.

—_Sakura—_ pronunció débilmente, deleitándose con la expresión orgásmica de su mujer.

—Sasuke-kun...— masculló con dificultad —Métela.

Con rapidez, se despojó de toda su ropa y le quitó la última prenda que a ella le quedaba puesta. Ella le abrió completamente las piernas, invitándolo a entrar en ella y llevarla a la gloria. Apretó la sábana con fuerza cuando él la penetró y comenzó a balancear sus caderas.

—Eres tan hermosa...— susurró.

—Te amo tanto— proclamó con lágrimas de placer en sus ojos.

Sasuke levantó la pierna de ella y la mordió, aumentando cada vez más el ritmo de las embestidas. Sakura gemía sin cesar, clamaba su nombre una y otra vez, su corazón latía con fuerza.

—Si hubiera tenido que pedirle un deseo a esas estrellas, definitivamente habría pedido estar así contigo para siempre— la besó en los labios.

—Esas estrellas no tendrían nada que concederme, porque tú eres todo lo que necesito.

Entrelazaron sus manos, permaneciendo unidas hasta que ambos finalmente alcanzaron las estrellas...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los jóvenes amantes se recargaron uno del otro y siguieron observando el cielo desde la ventana de aquella habitación que había sido testigo de ese acto carnal de amor. Él con su ropa interior cubriendo sus partes nobles, ella cubriendo su exquisita desnudez con una manta.

—Sakura, deberías descansar. Te estás durmiendo allí— sugirió al verla con los ojos cerrados.

—No estoy dormida, solo estoy recordando— sonrió levemente

—Eres una pervertida, si quieres continuar solamente tienes que pedirlo y no idealizarlo en tus memorias— dijo burlón.

—Estoy recordando una preciosa canción que me recordaba lo melancólica que me sentía aquellas noches estrelladas que ansiaba pasar contigo.

—Quiero escucharla— pidió.

—¡Ah, no te arrepentirás! la letra es maravillosa— clamó con entusiasmo.

Comenzó a entonar la canción con suavidad, Sasuke no prestaba atención a la letra, él solo podía mirar sus ojos más brillantes que nunca, su piel relucir con la luz de luna, esa hermosa sonrisa que amaba con desesperación.

Al finalizar la letra, él puso su mano en su mejilla y dejó un suave beso en sus llorosos ojos.

—Ahora siempre estaré contigo, no tienes que llorar— rozó sus narices.

—Incluso si estás conmigo voy a tener la necesidad de llorar porque me hace feliz tenerte para mí y que me entregues tu amor.

Y allí, bajo una magnífica lluvia de estrellas, unieron sus labios. Sellando una promesa, entendiendo que su deseo de las estrellas había sido cumplido desde que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez.

_Fin._

* * *

**Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

**Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

**EAUchiha.**


End file.
